milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aunt Maude (episode)
Aunt Maude is an episode and book of Milly Molly, focusing on the character of the same name. Recap It starts with the school on the last day of term. Miss Blythe assignes each student to grow a vegetable over the holidays and bring it back when school starts again. Milly doesn't know how, but Miss Blythe says the point is to find out how. Molly asks if they can do it with a friend and Miss Blythe says yes, then says to Humphrey that lizards and dynamite are not allowed. Then, M&M (reluctantly) go to get advice from Aunt Maude. Milly thinks she is the best choice as she is good with growing vegetables, but Molly wants someone less snippy and impatient. The bookstore man agrees that Aunt Maude is hard to get along with, but she knows about vegetables, he just knows about books. The petshop man agrees Aunt Maude is the one to ask, he just knows about pets. The police say they know about lost property and road safety, but not vegetables. So the girls end up at Aunt Maude's, where she is planting seeds in her garden. She grumpily says they can't grow vegetables as they have to be extremely vigilant in growing them, and declares herself tenacious. Milly says she and Molly can be tenacious as well and Molly agrees. Aunt Maude says to come back tommorrow, so they do, with the right garb and everything. Unfortunately, Aunt Maude has hurt her leg and is lying in the plants, but doesn't want any help or doctors. A doctor does show up, however, and bandages Aunt Maude's leg and tells her it has to mend for six weeks, so Milly and Molly decide to help with the garden during that time. So Molly waters the garden, while Milly reads her a story, but Aunt Maude doesn't like stories. Milly fertilizes the garden, while Molly gives Aunt Maude a jigsaw, but Aunt Maude doesn't see the point of jigsaws or like fun. Aunt Maude is being very grumpy while the girls weed the garden. The girls then give her some wool to knit a winter blanket and she reluctantly agrees and proceeds (but slowly and with mistakes and fuss), while Milly and Molly garden. Over the course of a week, Aunt Maude has not only improved with her knitting and become quicker, she makes less fuss. By the end of the month she knits with no fuss at all. As for the garden, it is healthy as ever. Two more weeks, Aunt Maude has healed, but is not ready for the garden; she wants to keep knitting. This makes the girls worry something is wrong with her. Aunt Maude knits a whole lot of blankets. Milly and Molly call Dr Smiley as they don't know how to garden in the snow, but he says he can't be of any help there, so the girls keep gardening. Coincidentally, Miss Blythe, Tom, Meg, Jack, the petshop man and Biddy Bid are in hospital with some unknown disease. Aunt Maude gives all the blankets to Dr.Smiley. Milly and Molly, it is revealed, have that disease, too, and so do Humphrey, Elizabeth, Harry, and Milly and Molly got knitted stripy blankets with lots of yellow. Soon everyone has made a complete not-feeling-weak-or-having-to-rest-afterwards recovery. Humphrey made a potato monster which "eats other vegetables". Aunt Maude brings in a wheelbarrowful of vegetables. Category:Episodes